Swan Lake
by Danceronpointe
Summary: The story of Swan lake, from odette and siegfried's first meeting. based slightly on the ballet, a tragic love story, two lovers who cannot be together
1. Odette

**Hello- this is my first Swan lake/fairy tale fanfic. i've written for books before not stories. this is based on act two of swan lake- a fleshed out story. the music from the swan lake ballet that corresponds is **

No. 11 Scène: Allegro moderato, Moderato, Allegro vivo

**Please R and R everyone, even if you hated it.**

* * *

Odette

I flew into the clearing, lighting gently on the ground. I felt myself become human. As I assumed my true shape, I felt wings recede and feathers disappear. I was free.

At night, I could be freed from my bonds of swan. Soon, my friends would join me in human form, to dance through the night. Dance was our only form of human pleasure, it was so much like flying.

I stretched my arms gracefully over my head, their movements still imitating wings. Gently, I brushed off the feathers still left. As always, I checked my gown, stiff white layers formed a short skirt that flared out. Over it were layers of silver, jewels and feathers. My hair was pulled back, a crown of feathers resting on it. I glanced around, elated at the arrival of night.

Then I saw him. A man. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt and tight leggings of a gray-green color.

I started, for it had been too long since I had seen a human man. Pulling back, I wished for my swan form so I might fly away.

Then, terror struck me, the man carried a crossbow. He was a hunter.

I turned and ran, lightly to the other side, far away from this man. I was not willing to leave yet, curiosity overruled fear.

I cowered behind my arms, terrified. What if he killed me? Who would help my sister swans, under the same curse that I was?

The man did not approach, so, I peered from behind my arms.

Suddenly, he was there, in front of me, trying to capture me. I was cornered! He ran in front of me again. He had left his bow behind!! At least he would not shoot me yet.

Finally, I managed to find my way out. Using my arms, I tried to block the man. I ducked under his arms, avoiding capture. Exhausted, I ran back, the man was wary and did not venture closer.

Breathing hard, I cowered again. Now terrified of this man, I hid, hoping my arms would somehow make me invisible. If I held, perfectly still, he might not see mej. If only I had room to become a swan again and fly away. Maybe the man had abandoned his attempts of capture, I relaxed slightly.

Then, a hand closed over my arm. I was yanked around to see the face of a man, a triumphant grin on his face. His free arm quickly grabbed my other hand and we were face to face.

His eyes were just above my own. His face was exotic. High cheekbones, set into a gaunt face. His smile was toothy and he had shoulder length hair, dark brown. He was very handsome for a human.

A sense of electricity seemed to pass through our touching hands. A feeling I had never felt before, like a jolt.

His eyes were wide with curiosity as they stared into my own. Almost shocked.

Sucking in a breath, I yanked one of my hands away and leaned back, to escape. The man broke away as well and being stronger, yanked me towards him.

I began to shake, what if he killed me? I had a chance to live, even under a curse. I wouldn't abandon the others to the sorcerer, who had imprisoned us in swans' bodies. I alone could break the curse.

The man pulled me to him and spun me around, my feet touching the earth. I frantically flapped my arms in a flying motion to escape. Then he let me go, dropping his arm from me.

I leaned back suddenly, feeling weak, and he caught me. Bending back he took my weight. I stayed there for a luxurious second, before my brain realized what happened and I pulled out of his grasp.

Oh dear, I thought Too close, too close. Swiftly, I ran to the my hiding spot and cowered again.

Now, when he snuck up on me, I was expecting it. A warm hand caught mine and turned me around. I resisted less. He still pulled me towards him, determined. I was struck again by his handsomeness. This time, I was spun around, my feet lifted off the floor, now I was frantic again.

I was in love with this man, his looks and resolution. I loved him. His love could break the wizard, Rothbart's, curse. For, my friends and I would be cursed to be swans at day and women at night until a man proclaimed his love to me and decided to marry me.

No man had seen us before, and so none could love me. My friends would be doomed to dance at night, every night, until they died or Rothbart's curse was broken.

Finally, this man set me down and went to his knee. "May I ask who you are, fair lady?" he posed.

Stepping back, I murmured, "I am Odette, princess over my people."

"Highness, I too am royalty, the prince, Siegfried. Are you woman or swan and who are your people?"

"I am woman by night, swan by day. My people are my friends and the same."

"Who did this to you?"

"I am under a curse, a wizard, Rothbart, set upon me. Only a man's love and marriage to me will break it," I was shocked at my revealing so much. I stepped back, "Oh, Dear."

Prince Siegfried approached and lifted me above his head. I was scared, but tried to remain dignified. Now, the prince knew my curse, he could break it.

Gently, the prince led me over, I stood in front of him , his hands were around my waist.

Then, I heard a great hooting. Rothbart had arrived in the form of a giant owl. Spreading his wings wide, I bent backward in submission.

I pulled myself away from Siegfried and ran to Von Rothbart. "Please," I pleaded, "Please spare us," my hands were pleading.

"Odette," he boomed, "This is your destiny. To be a swan forever, do not go against it."

"Stop," I was suddenly adamant, "Stop!"

I turned and saw Siegfried and added, "Stop! His death will make the curse forever."

When he did not back down, I used my body to shield Rothbart's, if he was killed, it was not myself I was concerned with. My friends would too, be trapped forever.

"Odette," Siegfried pleaded, "Move aside."

"Stop," I gestured.

Running, I touched his shoulders in parting, before turned to Von Rothbart. With dignity, I turned and left, Rothbart behind me.

**Author Note- This story is based off the classical choreography of the ballet of swan lake, if you know the ballet, look at the story for clues. Please R and R any way.**


	2. Prince Siegfried

**HI, this is a bit shorter, but it goes before Odette's chapter 1. told from Siegfried's point of view. **

**R and R please- i really need some feed back if you want to keep this story going**

* * *

Siegfried

I saw it just as I lost hope of finding anything. There it was. A clearing beside a crystal lake. Smiling at my luck, I raced across the clearing, stopping at the center. The water of the lake glowed softly in the moonlight.

I called out to my friends. Both came on, my best friend carrying a crossbow. It was the same one Mother had presented me this afternoon at my birthday party.

The bow was a dark, hard wood, polished and waxed to shine. A bolt was set, in case we found any birds. I hushed my friends with a hand, time to hunt.

I strode to one edge of the clearing, maybe, we would discover swans. Peering into the thick forest, I heard the hoot of an owl.

There were no birds to be seen. I sighed; I had hoped this excursion would distract me from what my mother had said.

"I am now twenty one," I told myself.

"It is your duty to marry," the words of my mother.

As Queen, my mother reigned until I married. Then, I would take the throne and be King. My mother was aging and wished to relinquish her crown. Yet, laws proclaimed that I must wed first.

All of the princesses or daughters of dukes were unappealing. They were petty or plain. Their jewels were their only beauty. Each girl was shallow; you could see straight through her and see her heart and intentions.

All of the girls I had ever desired were peasants and not suitable. My mother would rather die than have me marry one who was not of noble birth.

None of the noble ladies loved me; they wanted only the power and title that came from matrimony. If there was a beautiful princess, one who loved me for who I am, I would gladly marry her.

Another hoot of an owl brought me back to the forest. It sounded closer and was very loud. I turned and crossed the clearing.

On the opposite side, I caught my friends aiming bows at each other. "Stop," I chided, "I want to bring home dead birds, not the bodies of my friends. How would I explain to your betrotheds?"

"Yes, Highness," each bowed an lowered their bow, not recognizing any of my humor.

I felt bad, the men had only wanted to lighten the mood, but brushed the feeling away. It was ridiculous for grown, betrothed men- _grown men­- _to be playing like children at a game that could cost a life.

I heard the Queen's voice then, "_You_ are a grown man Prince Siegfried. A man as well as a prince. It is your duty to your people to marry. You are not a child anymore. It is time for you to act like the man you are."

More calmly, I turned to my men, "Have you seen anything?" I posed.

"No, Highness, not a thing," each bowed in turn.

Nodding I said, "Why don't you go on ahead. It seems there is nothing here for us. I will follow soon."

With elegant bows, both men departed looking chastised. I was left alone to think, with out being a nanny to two child-like men.

A soft sound alerted me. I stood back as a pure white bird came into the clearing. It was much larger than any bird I had had ever seen. It was a swan!

It had a majestic air. As it landed, it seemed to change into a woman. She wore a white, airy gown with feathers and jewels on the skirt. On her head was a crown of silver and feathers. Her hair was a dark brown and her skin was white. She was tiny and thin with large mournful eyes. While she was human, she was also a swan.


	3. Swan Maiden

**This is the next chapter- told from the point of a young swan maiden. the corresponding song is**

No. 12 Scène: Allegro, Moderato assai quasi andante

**Please R and R**

* * *

Now it is time for us to dance. My sister swans started, mimicking flying as they slowly turned human, then we danced.

In a line, we jumped, zigzagging to three lines. Our queen Odette was not there. Odd, as Odette shared our fate.

It was our life. Simply, the way things were. Our dresses were white and long with feather accenting.

Then, in unison, we heard a sound. In terror, we turned around and hid beneath our crooked arms.

On came men, three e hunters, wielding bows. Into our midst they come, ready to shoot. Then we moved to encircle them and blocked their way out. We must preserve what little order we have.

As the hunters aimed we kept them in our circle. Here were so many more of us. Then, as one prepared to shoot, we turned, every other swan came in and attacked them. The others kicked up their legs, trying to escape. On cue, we all began to run/fly. We formed a wedge made of two lines, cowering behind arms/wings. This addition to our routine was not welcome.

All of the hunters aimed their bows and we cowered again, then, four of our little swans ran out, risking their lives, as they flew at the hunters. Startled, the hunters jumped back, and then they aimed again.

Now we were sure that we would die, as one hunter pulled back his bow, two of the lead swans flew in front again, startling. One of the women was fierce, while the other was proud. They stood their ground, willing to protect the rest of us with their lives.

As the hunters aimed a final time, this was truly the end of our lives, as we all would be shot.

Our princes, Odette gracefully scared away the hunters. Whit her crown, she was regal and splendid.

"Stop," she spoke, "These swans and these swans please do not shoot them."

As she spoke, we warily moved our arms and listened.

The lead hunter came forward and bowed, "Yes, Highness," with a gesture, he sent his men away.

Odette bowed in turn and we copied her in thanks, and then opened a pathway in our ranks to let her through. When the prince attempted to follow. We held our ground. "Not our queen," One swan murmured and we all nodded in agreement. Suddenly we broke ranks and forced the prince away.


	4. A dance of two

Thank you to my reviewers. Also, This chapter is told from another swan's point of view. The next chapter will be the same thing from Odette's view point. The music is **NO. 13 Pas d'action: Andante, Andante non troppo, Allegro** A question, should I name some of the swans? This would help so I don't have to say "the big swans" "My sisters" etc Please Review w/ the answer

* * *

In the center of the clearing, we formed two lines. Senior swans in the center. They wished to dance, so we moved away to give them room. We danced happily with each other, finding partners and circling around each other.

Then, we headed to the center. The biggest and littlest swans came up the center. Again, we moved aside.

Now, we danced in a certain pattern. We turned half way around on one leg. Years of practice let us dance in unison. What we danced was so memorized that it was almost effortless. It took no energy to repeat the step.

Towards the end of the dance, we moved in groups to the center of the clearing. Then, hearing a sound, we causally moved back.

It was the prince. He swept by us, and although we were afraid we bowed. He did not carry his bow. He had spared us so we did not run from him.

As he passed we bowed graciously. Then, the big and little swans ran around him, circling to check his intent.

Odette ran gently into the clearing. She folded herself elegantly on the ground. The prince, Siegfried came and lifted her up.

She turned gracefully into his arms, then away. A way to convey how she loved him, yet could not be with him.

Siegfried saw when she started to weep, and led her in a circle as she used her hand to dry her tears.

Several times, she pulled away from him, trying to tell him, wordlessly, how it was impossible. Yet she did not let go of his hand.

Then, she lifted herself, as if a breath of air was under her, and fell backwards. As if it was planned, the prince caught her with ease and she pulled away. It seemed as if she could not resist him. Again she fell and was caught.

After she fell again, my sisters and I started to move around the two lovers. We almost hopped towards them, hands drying away our tears of our fate. Siegfried could never love Odette the way she loved him.

Then, they walked away from us. I could see the love on my Queen's face. It was a tenderness, for that man she had just met, that made me hope that he loved her in return.

After we had returned to the sides, she tried to fly away, to get away from her emotions. He caught her and lifted her, almost aiding her frantic attempts to fly. She saw his actions and drew away, then returned.

As he would put her down, her skirt would inflate up slightly. A tiny breath of air. She came back, as she always did.

Again, we decided to intercede Or become a part of their dance. We formed a long diagonal line across the clearing.

Seigfried lifted Odette into the air and she almost posed. As they passed us, we bent our knees and bowed lower each time.

Finally, he carried her back to the side. Then, cradeled her face against his. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed this way for a minute.

At last, their dance came to an end. We formed a "V" with the point towards them. Odette turned gracefully and then stopped.


	5. Names

Zora

**Zora**

**Ruth**

**Christa**

**Karina**

**Lotte**

**Alena**

**Rita**

**Adele**

**Clara**

**Elsa**

**Here are some names choices for the swans. Pick your two favorite please. Also, you can suggest a name if you like. **

**I'll post the next chapter today.**


	6. Odette and Siegfried: A Dance

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I named some swans this time. Tell me what you think of the names. This is the last chapter from Odette's POV**

The music is **NO. 13 Pas d'action: Andante, Andante non troppo, Allegro**

* * *

Odette

My sisters danced in the clearing while I waited outside. I had no reason to celebrate. I was under a curse and couldn't live fully. I wanted the prince to love me in return, but it was impossible. I cried for a minute, then dried my tears.

I heard a shuffle as another, louder person entered the clearing. It was Siegfried!

I was so petrified all of a sudden. My legs refused to move. I yearned for this man, yet would not go to him.

My sisters bowed as the man passed them, respectful. The littlest swans and the biggest ones ran around the prince, then ran off towards me.

"Odette," one of the larger swans called, her name was Adele. "Go and meet the prince."

"I'm afraid," I murmured quietly.

"Hush," Elsa, another big swan, chastised me, "Do not scare the little ones."

As if to prove Elsa's point, little Alena whispered, "Why are you afraid?"

"Is he _dangerous?_" tiny Lisle asked.

I smiled sadly at her and shook my head. "No. Everything is alright, do not worry." Then I ran into the clearing. I heard the others follow me.

I folded myself on the floor, waiting to see if it was me that the prince wanted.

I felt warm hands grasp my own and help me up. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me in wonder.

I turned into his arms, then away. I wanted to see if he would realize that I could never stay with him.

When he pulled me back into his arms, I began to weep. These were tears of happiness for his return and sadness for the inevitable sunrise.

Siegfried saw my tears and turned to me. "Do not weep," he told me and led me round as I dried my tears with my hand.

For another moment we danced. Letting our feelings come out in the movements. They were slow and gentle.

After what seemed like only a second, I felt as if I needed to let him know how impossible everything was. I tried to wordlessly pull away. Yet, I could not bring myself to let go of his warm hand. He stayed still as our arms straightened and I let my self turn towards him again.

I inhaled, slightly and let my self fall to the earth. I heard slight gasps as the other swans saw me fall.

A strong arm caught me and lifted me, so my arms touched the ground. I pulled away, could he not see. Was he blind?

Instead, I fell again, if only to see if he would catch me. This time, he was prepared and I did not fall as far.

I heard a louder sound as the others moved towards us.

They started a hopping dance. I glanced at Siegfried and we copied them. This dance had them weaving around us.

As they turned away from us, we began to walk back, towards the back of the clearing. I watched his face in wonder. His high cheekbones. His dark, eyes and lashes. But, what mattered most to me was him. He was kind and gentle to me. I loved him so much that that instant where I looked at him seemed like a year. I could only hope that he loved me as well.

We were now in the center again. I tried to fly away from him. This love was too much for me to handle. As I jumped, he lifted me into the air. I snapped my legs together and was stiff until he put me down.

I drew away for a minute, shocked, then retuned.

Again, he lifted me, helping me fly, but keeping on the earth.

Then, the others formed a long diagonal line, as if to join the dance again. I stopped my attempts at escape and walked with the prince to the line.

We started doing the hopping dance again, along the line, then suddenly, Siegfried lifted me high above his head, I posed gently, as if you could freeze me when I was flying.

As we passed the others, they would bow, deeper and deeper.

At the end of the line, he lifted me back. The other swans returned to their normal pose.

He cradled my face against his. I felt his arms go around me. I was so content that I was frozen for a minute,

For a while, we only danced. There was no time to speak at all.

Several times, he would hold me, our faces close. The prince would rock me back and forth, for now he could feel my pain. It was so tender that I began to cry and he let us dance again.

Finally, we came to the center of the clearing, my sisters made a "v" , we were the point. I turned around Siegfried and finally posed.

We both walked off, where the, Adele and Elsa waited. They pushed Siegfried's arms off of me and led him away. "We must talk to our lady now," they insisted.

"Where are the little ones?" I asked.

Both women pointed to the edge of the clearing, Alena, Lisle, Ariane and Katia were waiting to start their dance. I sighed and turned to look for Siegfried, my love.


	7. The Little Swans

Swan lake

**Swan lake **

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. The music for this chapter is No. 13 **_**Dances of the Swans**_** IV. Allegro moderato**

Please R and R

I need more reviews

* * *

Katia

My sisters and I linked hands. Each of us has the hand of another two. We formed a line and looked across the clearing.

We started to dance, picking up our legs partly off the ground. We traveled across the clearing, in a line, then looked the other way and traveled back to where we had started.

Alena, Lisle, Ariane and I danced this dance every night. We were used to its rythems and patterns. We knew exactly how many steps to take before we turned.

Again, we traveled across the clearing this time, when we stopped we fell forward onto one leg, then pulled up.

Now we were in the center of the clearing, still holding hands, we jumped up and changed legs, by bringing one up. This step was repeated.

We traveled back as we danced.

After we were almost up against the waters of the lake behind us, we began to move forward.

We bent our heads and traveled forward, staying in the center of the clearing so as not to hit the others who are on the sides of the clearing.

At some point, we travel in little jumps to the right side of the clearing. This is the point where we are exhausted. We can barely move our legs, we have been dancing so long and so hard.

As always, we try and relieve the pain by flying. Or trying to fly. First, we kick up our legs in the front, then in the back.

I feel the frustration dripping off of my sisters and myself. It is not fair that we cannot be human or swans. We are some creature that is both.

When we are swans, we yearn for legs, and to be able to speak. Yet, when the night and our human selves arrive, we desire flight. But, as we cannot fly as humans, we dance until we are exhausted, trying to achieve some parody of flight.

Now we are in the center of the clearing. Sweat drips from our bodies. In one last attempt, be jump into the air and hope that we will fly.

We have no prince to lift us up. Instead, we fall down to the soft grass, trying to keep some dignity. At last, we let go of each other's hands.

We expect to fail, but there are always tears in our eyes by the end of the dance.

Sadly, we walk out of the clearing, to watch the, happier, more resigned dance of Adele and Elsa.

Finally, we cry for a minute. Feeling the pain of the dance. "Where is Odette?" Ariane asks.

I shrug, while Alena whispers "Who knows."


	8. The Big Swans

Swan lake

**Swan lake **

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. The music for this chapter is No. 13 **_**Dances of the Swans**_**III. Tempo di valse.**

**Sorry that it is so short.**

**Read and REVIEW. **

**I'll repeat**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Please?**

* * *

Adele

Elsa and I entered the clearing on different sides. She crossed in front of me, and we both leaped, at the same time. We leaped again to cross the clearing.

Now, we leaped in a huge circle around the clearing. I crossed the front of the clearing, while Elsa went along the back.

Once we had returned to our starting point, we made another half circle, all the while jumping.

At some point, we came together in the center and resting, posing for a minute.

Then, we jumped, traveling backwards and kicking up our legs.

Again we jumped. In this dance, the goal was not hopeless, as with the little swans. Our goal was to forget. To lose ourselves in the dancing. It was easy enough. All I had to do was concentrate on the feeling of flying and the pain as my feet hit the ground.

The only awareness that we had of the other swans was that of them watching us, lining the clearing.

We faced each other and lifted up our legs in an elegant line, then we jumped straight up.

These jumps carried us to the very front of the clearing.

Now, we moved to cross in front of each other. This time, saving our energy and using only small jumps to carry us forward.

Finally, we returned to one place, and made a small line. Then, using tiny steps and our arms, we finally showed our hope of flying. Yet, this was not the frenzied flapping of the little swans. We considered our self more dignified than that.

It was only the gentle suggestion that we had once had wings.

We finished, then walked away, into the woods.

The little swans smiled kindly at us. Yet, we were more interested in the fact that Odette was not there.

"Where is the Queen?" Elsa asked surprised.

"She is going to dance for us," Katia whispered pointing.

"Odette is dancing?" I was surprised as our Queen never danced.

"Yes, alone, look," Lisle pointed, to where Odette was walking into the circle. A serene look on her face. She looked very young and innocent, an odd combination for a Queen who was doomed to be a swan.

I realized that she was probably no older than I was, and I was not yet 18. I had never thought that all of us were so young.


	9. Odette's Dance

**Here is the next chapter for swan lake, sorry for the loooong wait, I was busy with dancing. **

(I think the music is) Pas d'action: Andante, Andante non troppo, Allegro

Read and Review- pleasepleasepleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

* * *

Odette

I stood at the edge of the clearing and slowly came out into the open. I wanted to dance for my self, to once have a chance to show my love.

I was slightly nervous at all the eyes that were on me, I was almost positive that Siegfried was watching. He would be surprised that I was dancing, earlier I had told him that I never danced.

I decided to dance anyways, no matter who watched. I always had an idea about the dance that I would perform if I had the chance. I never realized that I would actually have a chance to dance.

I stepped lightly to the very center of the clearing, trying to make sure that I would have enough room to dance.

I brought my legs and arms up, as if to show that I could fly. I felt like I was signing my ability to fly but my reluctance to do so.

After several times of this, I almost collapsed with pain and sadness at my inescapable fate. I tried to act like a swan, what I knew I would become in only several short hours. The knowledge was almost unbearable. Then, I brought my self back up.

Finally, I flew to the spot I had entered. I started to jump, making it look like I was flying. If I could grow accustomed to this action, it would not be as painful when I was a swan again.

This attempt to be a swan was a way of trying to escape my human emotions. As a swan, I was not able to feel as much pain as a human could.

I even went to the opposite end of the clearing to try and dance again.

Then, I knew I could not distract my self. I started several turns. If I could remember music, I had heard as a human, the music played would have been like bells, soft and delicate.

I turned many times, over and over, trying to spin myself out of misery. I flapped my arms, as if this would slow my controlled frenzy. At a crescendo, I repeated the turns, flapping more frantically each time.

I only hoped that this would let all see how I felt as a swan, turning, changing all out of my control. There was nothing I could do to stop either one, no matter what I wanted.

Finally, at the end of my turns, I realized that if I could stop the turns, then my fate as a swan could be changed. I let myself stop and ended.

As I walked out of the clearing, my sisters were silent on the sides.

I went out and was silent for a minute, oblivious to my sister's smiles. They looked pleased, little Alena had tears in her eyes.

I smiled finally and was for once, peaceful.


	10. A Final Dance

**This is almost the end of the story, unless I continue through the whole ballet… let me know what you think the music is **No. 13 _Dances of the Swans _VII. Coda: Allegro vivo

Told from the perspective of the same swan maiden- who is unnamed

* * *

After Odette had left the clearing, we all began to move. Although we had been still for what seemed like hours, we were not sore. Some part of the magic in the spell would not allow us to tire easily.

Four of my sisters, two from each line, walked into the center of the clearing. They began to dance, while the others, including myself began a smaller dance.

We would bring up one leg, making a triangle with our two legs. Then, we would bring it down and extend it. The step made us travel backwards to fill the place of those in the center.

Four more of my sisters went to the middle, while the original four returned to the front of the line.

Finally, it was my turn, I gracefully walked to the center of the clearing. Soon, I would be a swan again. As my sisters had hoped to be swans before, we now relished being human.

We moved forward slightly our feet moving in tiny steps, heads inclining. These were movements that could be seen by anyone, steps danced by village girls. Now, we only wanted normalcy.

When we had returned to the line, Elsa, Elena and Lisle came in. They hopped forward, trying to ground themselves after trying so hard to fly. When they reached the line of Swan-Maidens, they stopped and faced us. Adele, Alena and Katia mirrored their movements.

Odette came in then. Dancing gracefully and lightly, her movements were soft and gentle. She placed one foot on the ground and pivoted, traveling across the clearing. This movement was controlled and soft, much like her normal demeanor.

While Odette moved, we all bowed. First towards her, arms extending gracefully, now almost like wings, then away from her.

Odette moved to the center of the clearing and began a frenzied dance. She jumped straight up in the air, then landed and changed legs by bringing up her knee. Again she did this movement, then, she brought up her knees, one by one, to change her legs, all the while flapping her arms hysterically. It seemed to me that she had gone mad with the emotion and pain of being swan then human.

This dance was repeated three times, Odette never tiring, yet moving at a speed that I would never have managed. I was afraid that she would collapse, like the little Swans. In fact, her movements were like a much faster version of theirs.

Finally, Odette ceased her movements and she completed several turns before walking away with as much composure as she had walked on. It was a miracle she was still sane.

There was a dead silence in the clearing for a second. The sun was almost up, that we knew. We had only several minutes to still be human. Then, we all moved in tandem. Crossing the clearing in light, jumping steps, then returning to our original place.

In our lines, we stepped on one foot, then put a tiny amount of weight on the other, a short of ball change. We gestured to one side of the clearing then the other.

Siegfried came running out, surprised at our numbers. I was no longer intimidated by him. As we had when he had first arrived, we rose and turned around, flapping our arms. Odette had appeared behind us and we were surprised to see her. We moved back, almost to the lake's edge.

Siegfried ran to Odette, lifting her up. It seemed as if her hand would touch the sky. I wondered if she was glad to be almost flying. What would it be like if she took off from his arms?

My sisters and I formed a long zigzagging line. The ones at the points farther from the lake kneeling. The rest made a gradual increase in height. Odette and Siegfried were in the center. We were all silent, as it was only a minute before the sun would rise.


	11. Sunrise

**Yeah- okay sorry for the wait**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Please read and review**

**This is one of the last chapters- unless I continue with the whole ballet**

**The music is **No. 14 Scène: Moderato

* * *

Odette

Siegfried set me down gently. I had tried to fly away, but could not. Instead, he had carried me as high as he could. My landing was soft. I turned to Siegfried and stared at him.

All around us, my sisters stood. One began to fly away; the first rays of sunlight were beginning to show. Then, in a stream of white dresses, they all flapped away. They zigzagged around the back of the clearing, passing in front of me and my love.

It was if they were saying goodbye. Wishing us luck, but still leaving.

When the first swan, Alena reached the edge of the clearing, she leaped into the air and her flapping arms became wings. She was a maiden- turning into a swan. As she rose out of sight she became more and more a bird.

Every other in line behind Alena followed. It was like a ribbon of white satin, leaping into the air. Each of my sister's became only swans, indistinct. They had achieved what they had yearned for the entire night, to be able to fly.

Yet, I knew, as soon as they had flown one joyous flight, they would crave their human forms. It was a cycle that never ceased the pull to the thing that is unattainable.

Finally, Katia leaped into the sky, becoming a swan. The rush of fabric and feathers around me and Siegfried had ceased. Now the silence was unbearable.

"Odette," Siegfried began, "Odette, I love you. Forever. Please, will you marry me? I swear I will love none other than you."

My heart soared, as if I was flying, I ran to embrace him, only to feel the power of Rothbart over take me. He had come to claim me. TO make me become a swan, as I could not willingly.

"Yes, I swear to love only you," I called, as the magic made me walk to Von Rothbart.

Finally, I caught one last glimpse of my love as the sun rose and I became a swan.

Siegfried

I saw Odette leave with the sorcerer. She was out of my sight when she turned into a swan once more. My swan queen. She promised that she would love me.

I heard a call from above. There, was a large white swan. It was normal, save for a tiny crown upon its head.

I knew at once it was Odette. I used my finger to trace her image in the sky, following her flight.

When she was out of sight, I felt grief wash over me. My love was gone. As the sun rose, I sank to my knees in pain and loss.

**AN: please review. Should it keep going?**


End file.
